Æsir
A race of near humans with innate magical powers. As a general rule Æsir are tall and powerfully build human looking people. They are typically fair shinned with any normal human hair color or eye color. There is a related group known as the Vanir. Myth speaks of a war between the two that resulted in a joining of the two groups. Likely political factions of the same race. A third group the Jötunn are mentioned as frequent foes and occasional mates. This again might have been a political division. A group of them was worshiped as the Norse gods. As near as we can tell they are not the primal beings of Greyhawke, but while powerful several orders of magnitude less so. The magic they do is mostly duplicatable by mortal effort. They are spoken of as performing incredible feats of agility speed and strength. They are noted as being very long lived, but needing magical help to sustain this and remain youthful. (Incidentally the Apples of Iudn are verified and consumable by normal people, to great benefit.) Æsir are cross fertile with normal Humans as evidenced by Freida Horgerson. She has visited Asgard had reported that "Uncle Heimdall" as the only one awake among the traditional gods of the Norse. She returned with a number of artifacts. The Number of the Æsir *'Odin' is the greatest and oldest of the Æsir. ... Frigg is his wife, and she knows the fate of men, although she tells not thereof. ... *'Thor' is the foremost of them. He is called Asa-Thor, or Oku-Thor. He is the strongest of all gods and men, and rules over the realm which is called Þrúðvangr. *Odin's second son is Baldr *The third asa is he who is called Njörðr. *Njörðr, in Noatun, afterward begat two children: a son, by name Freyr, and a daughter, by name Freyja. They were fair of face, and mighty. Freyr is arguably the most famous of the asas. He rules over rain and sunshine, and over the fruits of the earth. It is good to call on him for harvests and peace. He also sways the wealth of men. Freyja is the most famous of the goddesses. ... *There is yet an asa, whose name is Týr. He is very daring and stout-hearted. He sways victory in war, wherefore warriors should call on him. *'Bragi' is the name of another of the asas. He is famous for his wisdom, eloquence and flowing speech. *'Heimdallr' is the name of one. He is also called the white-asa. He is great and holy; born of nine maidens, all of whom were sisters. He is also called Hallinskide and Gullintanne, for his teeth were of gold. *'Höðr' hight one of the asas, who is blind, but exceedingly strong; and the gods would wish that this asa never needed to be named, for the work of his hand will long be kept in memory both by gods and men. *'Víðarr' is the name of the silent asa. He has a very thick shoe, and he is the strongest next after Thor. From him the gods have much help in all hard tasks. *'Váli', is the son of Odin and Rindr. He is daring in combat, and a good shot. *'Ullr' is the name of one, who is a son of Sif, and a step-son of Thor. He is so good an archer, and so fast on his skis, that no one can contend with him. He is fair of face, and possesses every quality of a warrior. Men should invoke him in single combat. *'Forseti' is a son of Baldr and Nanna, Nep's daughter. He has in heaven the hall which hight Glitner. All who come to him with disputes go away perfectly reconciled. Just to listen to People's Future. No better tribunal is to be found among gods and men. ... *There is yet one who is numbered among the asas, but whom some call the backbiter of the asas. He is the originator of deceit, and the disgrace of all gods and men. His name is Loki, or Lopt. ... His wife hight Sigyn, and their son, Nare, or Narfe. Corresponding to the fourteen Æsir listed above are listed fourteen asynjur: Ganglere asked: Which are the goddesses? Har answered: *'Frigg' is the first; she possesses the right lordly dwelling which is called Fensaler. *The second is Sága, who dwells in Sokvabek, and this is a large dwelling. *The third is Eir, who is the best leech. *The fourth is Gefjon, who is a may, and those who die maids become her hand-maidens. *The fifth is Fulla, who is also a may, she wears her hair flowing and has a golden ribbon about her head; she carries Frigg's chest, takes care of her shoes and knows her secrets. *The sixth is Freyja, who is ranked with Frigg. She is wedded to the man whose name is Oder; their daughter's name is Hnos, and she is so fair that all things fair and precious are called, from her name, Hnos. Oder went far away. Freyja weeps for him, but her tears are red gold. Freyja has many names, and the reason therefor is that she changed her name among the various nations to which she came in search of Oder. She is called Mardol, Horn, Gefn, and Syr. She has the necklace Brising, and she is called Vanadis. *The seventh is Sjöfn, who is fond of turning men's and women's hearts to love, and it is from her name that love is called Sjafne. *The eighth is Lofn, who is kind and good to those who call upon her, and she has permission from Alfather or Frigg to bring together men and women, no matter what difficulties may stand in the way; therefore "love" is so called from her name, and also that which is much loved by men. *The ninth is Var. She hears the oaths and troths that men and women plight to each other. Hence such vows are called vars, and she takes vengeance on those who break their promises. *The tenth is Vör, who is so wise and searching that nothing can be concealed from her. It is a saying that a woman becomes vor (ware) of what she becomes wise. *The eleventh is Syn, who guards the door of the hall, and closes it against those who are not to enter. In trials she guards those suits in which anyone tries to make use of falsehood. Hence is the saying that "syn is set against it," when anyone tries to deny ought. *The twelfth is Hlín, who guards those men whom Frigg wants to protect from any danger. Hence is the saying that he hlins who is forewarned. *The thirteenth is Snotra, who is wise and courtly. After her, men and women who are wise are called Snotras. *The fourteenth is Gna, whom Frigg sends on her errands into various worlds. She rides upon a horse called Hofvarpner, that runs through the air and over the sea. Current There has been a general waking of the Æsir. They have not become active in mortal affairs, with one exception. We are told they are cleaning house, in a literal sense and getting the tenor of the world. Bureau 13 File What to say? Myth is proving not so mythological. If you meet one be polite. Thor is working for the DSH. Red hair, beard, bombastic, and sadly encourages Red. He did not like Marvel's portrayal of him. Category:DSH Category:Outsiders Category:Religion